1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus capable of improving display characteristics thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus (LCD) displays an image using an optical characteristic of liquid crystal. The LCD apparatus includes a LCD panel that displays the image corresponding to an image signal using a light and a backlight assembly that transmits the light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes a thin film transistor substrate on which a plurality of thin film transistors is formed in a matrix configuration, a color filter substrate facing the thin film transistor substrate, a liquid crystal layer that controls light transmittance in response to an electric field applied between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate, and a spacer that maintains a cell gap between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate.
In order to enhance productivity of the LCD panel, the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate a reformed using a large-sized mother glass substrate. In particular, in the case of medium- or small-sized electronic devices such as a mobile phone, PDA, etc., the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate are formed using a single mother glass substrate.
To form the LCD panel, a mother glass substrate on which a plurality of thin film transistor substrates is formed is combined with a mother glass substrate on which a plurality of color filter substrates is formed. The combined substrate is cut into LCD cells, yielding individual LCD panels. To facilitate the step of cutting the combined substrate into the individual LCD panels, the LCD cells are spaced apart from each other.
When the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate are combined, an air layer is trapped between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate. When the trapped air layer is not exhausted from between the combined substrates, the cell gap between the two substrates is not uniformly maintained since a seal line becomes narrow. As a result, display quality of the LCD apparatus is deteriorated due to the cell gap of the LCD panel. Furthermore, when the seal line becomes narrow, Newton's rings (colored interference fringes) can occur at the narrowed seal line, deteriorating the display quality of the LCD apparatus.